Awkward
by Miss I-Like-Too-Many-Fandoms
Summary: Asami invites Korra to some late night tea time. It gets a bit...odd.


**Awkward Jinora in Drunk inspired this. **

**Legend of Korra belongs to Bryke and Nick.**

Night had descended upon Republic City quickly, but the darkness was much clearer and definite at the Sato Mansion, the lights of the sleeping metropolis in the distance, far enough away not to influence the sky above the towering home. Korra had just begun to settle into bed, spending yet another night at her best friend's. Their relationship, though it couldn't have started off rockier, had really bloomed and the Avatar had no qualms in claiming Asami has her best friend, aside from Naga of course. The polar bear dog had claimed the floor at the foot of the bed, laying on the mat the heiress had acquired for nights such as these. The animal guide perked its head up suddenly, drawing its master's attention. Two knocks shortly followed. Korra clambered out of bed and opened the door, here eyes widening as she took in her friend's form.

The young business tycoon stood a tad awkwardly just outside of the door, holding her arms in an uncharacteristically nervous way. This wasn't what struck the Avatar however. The older teen was clad in a nightgown and a house coat, which hung loosely about her frame, leaving one pale collarbone and shoulder bare. It was Asami's face, though, that really caught Korra's attention. There was no trace of makeup on her features.

"Hey, I was heading down to the kitchen to have some tea and I was wondering if you wanted some." The raven haired girl pulled self consciously at her house coat. Upon later reflection, Korra would realize that her friend had walked quite bit out of her way to offer her some tea, but she was too distracted by her appearance to notice this immediately.

"You're not wearing any makeup." Korra spoke without thinking, not even really processing that the other teen had spoken. She quickly backtracked as her brain caught up with her mouth. "Not that that's a bad thing! I've just never seen you without makeup. You're beautiful." Asami flushed.

"Thanks, Korra." She laughed, an undertone of nerves audible, but the Avatar failed to notice. "So, tea?" The waterbender stepped rather close to the heiress as she shut the door behind her, allowing Naga to finally settle down.

"I'd love some." Both teens found themselves acutely aware of their closeness and the other's scent. Their twin grins hid their shared unease. They walked side by side, bumping each other playfully as they made their way to the kitchen. Korra settled herself at the counter while Asami moved about the room, preparing their tea. She came to rest across from the Avatar, mirroring the way she rested on her elbows. The water bender had been admiring the way the taller teen moved. She flushed when she realized that the nonbender had settled across from her, an almost knowing grin crossing her lips.

"You seem to be thinking pretty hard over there."

"Thinking hard about how pretty you are." They both found themselves blushing a deep scarlet. "Um. Is that weird? That I think you're pretty?" Korra wanted to smack her head on the counter. _Real smooth, Avatar. Nice save. _

"I think you're pretty."

"You're just saying that." The bender's desire to sink into the floor only strengthened at the bitterness she heard in her own voice.

"You're the most beautiful person I've ever met." Asami's soft smile only deepened Korra's blush as she ducked down. The Water Tribe teen didn't miss the fact that she had said "person" and not "girl."

"So, it's not weird? We think the other is pretty. Objectively? Yeah. Objectively." The taller teen swung around the corner, trapping the Avatar against the stone, her hands on either side of the seated teen. She bent down, her lips brushing Korra's ear. The waterbender had stiffened, her heart hammering in her chest.

"Well, that depends." Asami's fingers settled softly upon the bender's. "I-" Korra had been turning slowly, her eyes settling on the heiress' lips, before the duo jumped apart as the tea pot began to wail. By the time she had recovered from nearly toppling out of the chair, Asami had returned to the other side of the counter, pouring their tea. The Avatar settled on disappointment after sorting through several conflicting emotions during the long period of silence. The older teen seemed to be preparing the tea at the slowest rate she could manage. Korra was impressed with how many different products she could find and add to the drinks. She even switched the plates she wanted to serve them on three times.

"Asami!" Korra finally broke the heavy silence as she watched Asami overflow one of the cups with cream. The visibly anxious girl jerked at her name, creating even more of a mess. She swallowed and managed a clear apology as she pushed the actually potable tea towards the bender. Korra jerked herself as their finger's brushed. She felt like she had been jolted by lightning, barely avoiding adding to the tea and cream covered stone. The young teen ached to offer her aid to the clearly flustered nonbender, but she couldn't find the courage, taking small sips of her tea instead as Asami wiped the counter clean.

"Did you like it?" The waterbender inhaled sharply, color flooding her features again.

"Wh-what?"

"The tea. Did you like it?" Korra hadn't even realized she had finished the drink and set the cup down.

"Yeah. It was great!" Her face flushed further as she took in Asami's pleased expression over her own cup of over creamed tea. The Avatar found that the answer suited the unspoken question as well, sending a shiver down her spine, which unfortunately, did not go unnoticed by the other girl.

"Are you cold?" Green eyes raked over the waterbender's form, sending another shiver down Korra's spine. Something had changed in the last hour, like whatever dampened the electricity between them was gone. _Or maybe we're not ignoring it anymore._ Before she could answer, the young CEO had shed her house coat and placed it around Korra's broad shoulders. Asami's hand burned the seated teen's skin through the thin silk.

"Uh…thanks." Asami squeezed the now clothed shoulder, moving to retrieve their cups, but was yanked back. Her gaze shifted from the dark hand clutching her wrist to blue eyes intent on her face. They stared at each other for several tense moments. "I…" The raven haired teen shifted closer, Korra's hand still wrapped around her wrist. "What is this Asami?" Korra's chest tightened painfully as the words finally escaped her.

"What do you want it to be?"

"I…I don't know." The older girl smiled sadly before pulling out of the waterbender's grasp. She gathered the saucers and cups, washing them quickly. The Water Tribe teen jumped to her feet as Asami began to walk toward the arch way and out of the kitchen. The confused bender only made it two steps before she halted. The heiress turned toward her, one hand resting inside the arch.

"Let me know when you figure it out." Another sad smile and she was gone.

Korra stood in the kitchen for quite some time, her mind and heart racing. When she finally made it back to the guest room, the slightest beginnings of day were starting to appear in the sky. It took her through breakfast, a few laps in the pool, a lap around the racetrack, through lunch, and most of the day, but when Asami dropped her off at the ferry back to Air Temple Island, she had an answer.

"Are you busy next week?" The businesswoman's head tilted in concentration as she thought on the Avatar's question. Korra could tell by the way her lips began to move, before a sound could be made, that she was about to be answered in the negative. She grabbed her by the front of her jacket and hauled her forward and up, kissing her soundly on the lips. Upon relase, Asami fell back against the leather seat of her Satomobile, grinning up at the Avatar.

"I'll clear my schedule. It's a date."


End file.
